Sparkly Shotgun
The Sparkly Shotgun is the Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. * * * * |type = Heavy|grade = (obtained from lucky chest) or |efficiency/_damage = 28|fire_rate = 87|capacity = 10 (max 50)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight)|accuracy = Inferior|cost = Lucky Chest-obtainable or 385 |level_required = 27|image1 = Sparkly Shotgun.png}} Appearance It is the shotgunized version of Spark Shark. Strategy It has devastating damage, good rate of fire, bad capacity and good mobility. Tips * Use this weapon to encounter Ghost Lantern users * Spam-fire to get points * Use this to mow down heavily armored players due to its high damage. * If there's an enemy player close to you, use it as distraction because this will cause players to stay out of its blast radius, leaving time for an escape. * Use this weapon against highly mobile players due to its fast projectiles * This weapon can be useful while airborne * Despite being a shotgun, this is useful against airborne players as well * Use this to kill the player that used the Resurrection gadget. * Take advantage of its faster projectiles as this feature can make this a kamikaze weapon. * Use this weapon when dealing with multiple players * The weapon is useful for guarding choke points, hallways, and specific points on the map, especially in Point Capture and Flag Capture maps. * This is best used in Block Crash as this can easily down many enemies at once. * Do not worry about players bunny-hopping trying to evade you, as this weapon's projectiles deals massive area damage, twice the size of the Nuclear Grenade's. * Use this to destroy the Barrier Rifle's energy shield and block the enemy's projectiles. * Aim at the ground near the enemy to ensure that it will hit them unless they tend to jump and move a lot. * Its super-OP damage or knockback can be used to pick-off the enemies in a variety of ways. * Melee users are vulnerable on your projectiles. They can be easily killed when there are nearby hazards using its knockback or depending on their armor and skills. Try to kill them quickly as possible especially when they are wielding the Storm Hammer. * It can easily mow down heavily armored players with ease. * It can be more effective against groups of enemies, as the explosive shotgun shells have the devastating damage. * Use this to severely damage the group of max-armored players with ease or when the enemy is bunny-hopping. * Use this weapon against fleeing Dark Force Saber users. * Just like the Big Buddy UP2, use the Singular Grenade to pull more enemies, and swarm them. * Never be fooled by its being a shotgun, as each could deal devastating damage even on Snipers. * Not recommended for rocket-jumping, for this weapon is a one shot kill for every entity, and the user. * This is excellent in Arena as each rockets deals the devastating damage to the enemies. So, to increase is effectiveness, surround the enemies to at least 5 or more (preferably with the Singular Grenade) and then swarm them with rocket pellets in point-blank range. * This is best used as a crowd controller, due to its massive damage. * This is best in wreaking chaotic situations against many enemies. * It is very possible to get many killstreaks with this weapon. * This weapon is powerful when combined with Stealth Bracelet, as the user can utilize invisibility to slaughter enemies. * Very useful for spamming. * This can be used for spawn trapping enemies, or for camping uses. * Very useful in taking down enemies in Team Strike. * Use this weapon to perform banzai attack on large groups of enemies due to each of its rockets dealing the colossal damage. * Its colossal damage allows you to pwn ALL bosses in Campaign and Arena in a single fire. * This weapon is best used in Inside the Code, since this requires less skill and little to no aiming. * It is more effective when attacking groups of enemies to take full advantage of the area damage. * Its rockets have the area damage effect, so taking out a group or team of enemies makes the weapon's rockets more effective when in use. * Try to aim at the ground near enemies so they can't easily avoid the rockets. * Do not stand still when racking many kill streaks. * You can hit the ground spot that is near your opponent because this has area damage. * Make each shot count by aiming at the ground near the enemy or at its legs. The splash damage can catch enemies unaware even if you miss. * This weapon is not affected by gravity, so lead shots and burst at longer-range opponents. * Use this weapon to pick off weakened targets. * If the player is attacking with the Bazooka Shotgun in short range, the player should be careful as to not inflict self explode damage. * Spam the weapon. * This is useful for eradicating heavily armored enemies within the blast radius. * Make sure to stay in close-medium range, as this weapon has a travel time. * Time your shots as reloading leaves you vulnerable. * Use this at fast/mobile players so that they can be slowed down, then finish them off with a stronger weapon. * This has area damage so take out multiple enemies at once. Counters * Pick off its users from long ranges. * Stay away from the user's sight or you will be blitzed by its users * Get the weapon at least the mobility of 130 if the rockets are heading towards you * Avoid being caught in the radius of the rocket. * Attack the user when reloading. * Avoid even playing on maps like Silent School or Pool Party due to the projectiles having abnormally high damage and large hitbox. * Avoid friendly fire between teammates, as this can disorient your teammates. * Attack from behind. * Do not make melee attacks against its users as they will unexpectedly fire at you, making an escape impossible. * Avoid crowding when one encounters a user. As this weapon is a good crowd controller. * Try to avoid the rockets as much as possible. *Avoid engaging its users in close-range fights. This is a good way NOT to be pushed into hazards or being toasted by the rockets. *Avoid hallways when users are wielding this weapon like this one due to its high damage output and larger area damage. *Avoid being in groups with friendly targets. As single rocket can lead into devastating damage or unexpected deaths. *After the opponent fires, use an automatic weapon, like the Hellraiser, to easily headshot the opponent until he/she dies. * Avoid being in a group especially in Team Battle. Due this weapon has a slightly medium area damage and has quite devastating damage. * It might not help to have a wall behind you, as the splash damage could hit off the wall and strike you. * If the player sees a user firing at them from a distance, be warned that it is guaranteed a one shot kill. * It is recommended to use double jump boots and other wear that makes you jump higher. * As this can slow the enemies upon getting hit, stay away from its projectiles as this can slow you down, making escape more harder and/or impossible. Theme *Electric-themed VS Spark Shark *Advantages **Has a quite devastating damage. **Shoots 16 projectiles per fire. **Has excellent mobility. *Neutral **Has 10 rounds on use. **Electric-themed. *Disadvantages **Result to instant-kill on user when used in close range. Firing sound *Spark Shark's Recommended maps *Inside the Code *Destroyed Megalopolis *Nuclear City *Area 52 Labs *Atlantis *Ant's Life *Two Castles *Paradise Resort *Terrifying Resort *Utopia *Sky Islands *Silent School *Ghost Town *King of the Hill *Cargo Ship (Big Barge) *Train Depot *White House *Scary Pizzeria *Parkour City *Space Arena *Mining Camps *Pirates! *Space Station *Christmas Town *Walking Fortresses *Christmas Dinner *Mafia Cottage *Emperor's Palace *Toy Factory *D-Day *Ice Palace *Night Pool *Warehouse Assault *Heaven Garden *Coliseum (Block Crash) *Coliseum *Facility Trivia * It is based on the Belgian FN Herstal TPS Pump action shotgun. * This weapon has the most damage of all Premium weapons, aside from Space Shotgun. * This is the only shotgun that shoots rockets. * This is the second shotgun to introduce "Area Damage". * This looks like the Spark Shark and Simple Shotgun combined. * This can trigger LAG if both of each rockets explodes in front of the user. (This is the only weapon that can do this) * Despite the efficiency, this can one shot every max-armored players in one full shot (1 pellet headshot = 1 shot on max-leveled Adamant Armored players) * When firing, its ability of shooting 16 spread rockets per shot resembles that of the ability of the shrapnel's. * It can instant kill all Campaign Bosses, like the Tortured Prisoner. * This is the most expensive of all weapons that costs in gems, if not of all weapons in the game. * This is the weapon that is immune to Love Spell's effect. * It looks like the Armageddon's shotgun brother. * This has the most DEVASTATING damage of all weapons. * There was a joke that describes the Simple Shotgun and the Spark Shark having a child, and that was the Bazooka Shotgun. * This is coined as the Spark Shark's OP brother. * This is one of the weapons with dual grades, which is present depending on how you obtain it. (You can get only one grade) * Related weapons: Tactical Police Shotgun, Sparkly Shotgun, Bazooka Shotgun, Icicle Shotgun, Fireball Shotgun, Barrier Shotgun. Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Area damage Category:Shotgun Category:Slows Down Targets Category:Slows the target Category:Slows Down Target Category:Heavy Category:Themed Category:Weapons Category:Lucky Chest Category:Chain Damage Category:Remixed